


her seas are calm.

by softlikethesunset



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M, Grief/Mourning, i'm sad now, pls leave comments they're my only source of validation - Freeform, swimming in a sea of hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27333265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softlikethesunset/pseuds/softlikethesunset
Summary: the seas outside of her district four home are calm.suzanne collins owns the characters and the world.cross-posted on wattpad
Relationships: Annie Cresta/Finnick Odair, annie cresta & her son
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	her seas are calm.

The seas outside of her District 4 home are calm. 

The light of the golden sun reflects off of the water, and Annie remembers the first time she and Finnick went swimming under the moonlight.

She tries to dip her feet in one night.

But when her toes touch the sand, she collapses into sobs, because it’s not the same without him.

That night she watches her son sleep and wonders what she did to deserve this kind of pain.

She knows her oceans aren’t calm.

Hers are full of tidal waves and riptides.

If she thinks for one second about what she’s lost, she’s pulled under in a sea of memories and what ifs.

Golden light and woven nets and salty skin.

Her green eyes swim with tears, and her handkerchief is always damp.

It takes a month for Annie to be able to sit on the dock, her feet barely brushing the cold water.

She only stays for two minutes, fleeing back into the comfort of her warm house.

She devours books by the dozen, reading stories of girls trapped in towers and pixies living in mushrooms.

Their lives seem much more exciting and full of a lot less struggles.

Her favorite is one Finnick got her for her 16th birthday- about a land without hurt, a place you could be a kid forever.

It was banned for years. Snow never liked literature, and Annie’s happy he’s gone.

The days pass, and slowly Annie finds herself able to open more cabinets and uncover more of the life she led before the Games.

A silver necklace with a jewel the color of Finnick’s eyes.

A candle once used to light a picnic by the sea.

Colored pencils that drew a rainbow of pictures.

Yellow sneakers that once fit the feet of an innocent, auburn-haired little girl.

A wool sweater that smells like honey.

Annie goes through them one by one, tears falling onto each, streaking the dust that covers them.

On the 365th day, she swims for the first time.

She wears a white sundress, tiptoeing into the water.

She gets flashbacks of paddling for her life in the arena, frantically kicking her legs as she’s swept back and forth by waves.

Annie stops, but wades farther, past an alcove of rocks she used to spend her days in.

When she gets up past her knees, the dress billowing around her, her mind fills with smoke the color blue.

Everything is a blur, the memories melting together, and she turns, quickly leaving the water and laying on the sand.

She tries later that afternoon, the waves reaching her shoulders this time.

Her head hurts that night, her face blushed, but a smile is on her face.

She did it.

She faced her demons and she beat them.

She knows they’ll be back, they’re not completely gone.

But she still smiles.

Finnick would be proud, she thinks.

For the first time in a year, her seas are calm.

**Author's Note:**

> i cried while writing this.
> 
> like a lot.


End file.
